Berlin
'Trip Tips' 'Getting Around' *Airport *Transport 'Local Foods To Try' *Currywurst *Doner Kebab Sandwich *Schnitzel *Spätzle *German Pretzel (Bretzel, Brezl, Breze, or Brez’n) & Laugencroissant (hybrid pretzel-croissant) 'Tired: Where To Fuel Up' Placeholder 'Hungry: Where To Fill Your Belly '(Guten Appetit!) 'Schwarzwaldstuben' Add Review *Location: Tucholskystr. 48, 10117 Berlin (Area: Mitte) *Tel: +49 30 28098084 'Ständige Vertretung' Add Review *Location: Schiffbauerdamm 8, 10117 Berlin (Area: Mitte) *Phone: 030 2823965 *Website: http://staev.de/ 'White Trash Fast Food' Hot damn, I love this place!! Scene is fun, burgers are outrageously delicious and bartenders know how to mix a proper drink. We all know it's not a good idea to start drinking heavily without some food in your belly, so get some starters like an order of massive sized onion rings and chips/dip which come with 4 different dips (salsa, guac, bean, cheese). Or skip the starters and get straight to the main event: The burgers. Wowie they are good! My favorite is the 'Moses Hell-Fire BBQ Burger', which comes with cheddar, homemade bbq sauce, and jalepenos. Each delicious, fiery bite will set off alarms in your stomach preluding a 'hell-fire' night later, but just ignore that and enjoy - Food bliss now, torture later. Other burgers to binge on include: The Classic Trash Cheese Burger, Extreme Chili Cheese Burger, King Elvis Supreme (cheddar, kraut, bacon, bbq sauce) and The Marquee De Fuck (bacon and blue cheese). If you happen to be there for 'Rock N Roll' bingo night, you're in for some some good fun and many rounds of drinks while trying to clear your bingo card. *Location: *Notes: There is a smoking area downstairs so you don't need to go and freeze your butt off outside. And, if you are feeling adventurous there is also a tattoo shop :P 'KaDeWe' Add Review *Location: 'Borchardt' Add Review *Location: *Telephone: 'Grill Royal' Swanky dining with excellent steaks. The location in the middle of Berlin along the river Spree, sophisticated dining atmosphere (indoors and outdoors), superior quality steaks and attentive staff all add up to deliver a luxury steakhouse experience - heck, even the name 'Grill Royal' sounds posh! The star here is the steak: I ordered a cut of aged filet, which was perfectly cooked, rich and full-flavored. My husband tucked into a bone-in behemoth sized steak that was also delicious. The starters and sides are good, but I'd recommend you keep it simple with the following order and you won't be disappointed: 1) Champagne and oysters to start 2) Steak of your choice 3) Bottle(s) of a bold German red wine which pair nicely with the steak. *Location: Friedrichstr. 105b, 10117 Berlin (Area: Mitte) *Telephone: 030 28879288 *Website: http://www.grillroyal.com *Be sure to call ahead to make a booking, especially if you'd like to go on a Friday or Saturday night. 'Thirsty: Where To Wet Your Lips' 'Prater Garten' Add Review *Location: Kastanienallee 7-9, 10435 Berlin *Telephone: +49 30 4485688 'Pony Bar' Add Reveiw 'Curious: What To See & Do' *Segway Tour *Walking Tour *Underground Bunker Tour *Christmas Markets